The Right Time(A McRoll in the REAL World story) by Mari,Sammy & Ilna
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine watch the sun set ... and rise.


_Sammy & Ilna, look at us … our 2nd Annual Christmas REAL World Marathon. This was a special treat, as all triple authored stories are. I loved every second of collaborating on this one. ((((((((Nonna Hugs and Cammie Kisses))))))) - you couldn't be any more REAL: as friends, as writing partners, as family. Love you both_

 _REALMcRollers - how many ways can I say thank you for your love & support of the REAL World, and all the fun you bring to my twitter experiences, reviews and emails? Many thanks and love. - Mari_

 _Mari & Ilna—Every minute of this journey has been an absolute treat. Thanks so much for sharing it and here's to many more years. The stories we all work on together are always my favorites._

 _Sandy-I don't know how I could possibly survive fandom without you. The value of having someone who just gets it is something I never take for granted._

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. You make me want to write better stories to live up to your awesomeness. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!-Sammy_

 _Sammy and Mari_ _– Writing this story with you was a thrill and a joy and an absolute honor from inception to completion and every step in between. (And I did keep a copy of one of the docs with flailing, for posterity.) Thank you for being the amazing writers and the amazing friends that you are. I'm grateful every day fate brought us together._

 _Esther – Watching you read this was an incredible pleasure. Thank you for the always enthusiastic and genuine support, but most importantly for your friendship. It is a true joy in my life._

 _Readers and REAL McRollers – I remain blown away by the amazing support and enthusiasm you have given us since the very beginning. It's heartwarming and inspiring and something I never take for granted. Thank you for being such incredible readers. ~Ilna_

….

 _ **The Right Time (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)**_

Sunday afternoon

He called to her from their bedroom and Catherine joined Steve to find him sitting on the edge of their bed holding a square wooden box.

She sat cuddled up to his side and wrapped her arms around his bicep. "What's all that?"

She placed her chin on his shoulder and peered into the box he was holding on his knees.

"My grandparents' stuff we haven't gone through yet. After we finished with all of Dad's things a few months ago, I figured we'd get to this at some point. Then Mary brought Granddad's books that Aunt Deb sent over Thanksgiving . . ." He shrugged. "Seemed like the right time."

She put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a quick hug. "If you're ready, let's see what you have there."

Lifting the lid, Steve put it behind him and began to remove items one at a time and hand them to Catherine who placed them on her lap.

Photos of Deb and John as babies and toddlers were first, a few military citations and both grandparents' high school diplomas followed. Next was a photo of the couple.

"Oh, look how beautiful." Catherine held up the photo of Steve's grandparents. His grandfather was in uniform; his grandmother in a formal dress. She flipped it over and read out loud, "Base dance." She tapped a finger lightly over his grandmother's image and smiled. "And that's where you got those beautiful eyes, Commander."

Steve was looking at the piece of paper in his hand and glanced up at her, "Hmm, what?"

"You have the same eyes."

He studied the image. "You think?"

"I know those eyes, Steve. I look into them every day." Catherine traced a thumb over his temple. "You have her eyes. Same shape, expressive look, and they're light. I bet they were the same color." She smiled. "This is perfect for the photo wall. I'll have a copy made to frame."

"Yeah. That'd be … yeah," he mused, and after a moment, they put the photo aside and he handed her the papers he was holding. "Look at these."

"Their wedding license and, wow, the hotel receipt from their honeymoon." Catherine took it gingerly. "A week in the honeymoon suite and it cost…" She squinted. "Ninety four dollars." She shook her head and smiled softly. "That's amazing she saved it all those years."

Steve nodded. "She …" He cleared his throat, and she placed a hand on his forearm. "They, um . . . she lost him when Dad and Aunt Deb were so young, I guess she saved everything."

His eyes clouded, and Catherine knew he was thinking of their mutual worst fear. They'd felt it for every mission and deployment the other undertook.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, and she reached to hold him, prolonging the kiss a few seconds more. "I know," she said. She wasn't talking about his grandparents, and his expression said he knew it.

"Cath?"

Her eyes held his. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for …" He waved a hand over the box.

She squeezed his hand. "Thank _you_ for sharing it with me. Love you."

His expression lightened. "Love _you_. C'mon, let's see what else we have here."

Later that evening, Catherine stood at the sink doing the dishes after an early dinner. Her eyes drifted outside the window when Steve came in and stepped behind her, a hand at her waist.

"I would've done 'em," he said.

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "I know, but you did most of the cooking."

"Ground rule?"

"Ground rule."

He nodded, squeezing her hip. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"What do you think of sitting on the beach?" she suggested, nodding out the window. "Watch the sunset." She looked back at him. "We haven't done that in a while."

His face registered surprise but not opposition to the idea. "Any special reason?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Just a chance to enjoy the peace and quiet."

He smiled. "I think that's a great idea." He squeezed her hip again and stepped back. "I'll get a blanket."

She turned off the water and matched his smile. "I'll get some wine."

Ten minutes later, they relaxed side by side on a blanket in the sand, glasses in hand, enjoying the last vestiges of light reflecting on the water.

As Cammie nosed around the yard, their quiet conversation turned to the upcoming holidays and the imminent arrival of family.

"I'm really happy we looked at what was in that box today," Catherine said. "Together."

He gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, me, too."

With another quick smile, he finished his wine and set the glass aside. Putting his arms behind him, he leaned back to take in both Catherine and the sun setting on the horizon.

She looked at him steadily. "I'm so glad you have those mementos from your grandparents, Steve."

His gaze grew momentarily unfocused, but the small smile remained on his face, and he nodded. He watched as she finished the last of her wine, and they fell into that comfortable silence that had always been a hallmark of their relationship.

His eyes stayed on her profile as she gazed out at the water, the gentle lapping of the waves a soothing soundtrack for his thoughts.

For so long he'd pushed the idea of family aside. Catherine had changed that.

Slowly at first, but being with her had opened him in ways he was only now fully understanding. Where once he had thought of himself as alone, he now sat in amazement thinking of all the people he counted as family.

That had all begun with Catherine. And when he thought of family, she remained foremost in his mind.

One day their grandchildren would look through mementos of _their_ life together. What would they find? What tracks had the steps on their path left so far, and what was still to come?

For so much of his life, the future had been unclear, and the past was something he avoided. The present was what mattered and what had his focus.

But that had changed.

It had changed because of one person.

Because of Catherine.

Catherine.

His past. His present. And his future.

His constant.

Always.

At that thought, the light breeze that had remained steady throughout the evening suddenly strengthened and blew her hair around her face, momentarily obscuring his view until she reached up to brush it back.

His eyes followed the movement of her hand . . . her fingers . . . one finger.

Clarity struck, as it had once before over a year ago in almost the exact same spot. And he knew what he wanted . . . what he _needed_ to do.

As her hand returned to rest on the blanket, he took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat, only to realize his heart wasn't actually racing. If anything, it had slowed to a calm, steady rhythm.

And with that assurance, he said the only two words he wanted to say in that moment.

"Marry me?"

His voice was quiet but clear, and she looked at him in surprise. "Did you just . . ."

"Yeah."

"Steve . . ."

"I'm asking not . . . not because it's the conventional thing to do." He shook his head with a little laugh. "God knows we've never done anything according to convention." He took a deep breath. "I'm asking because it . . . it _feels right_." Holding her gaze, his voice was full of conviction as he said, "I'm asking because I want to be married to you."

He felt so connected to her that he sensed more than heard her breath catch, and he continued, "I've been thinking a lot about family the last year or so. And how ours has grown." He reached over and put his hand on hers. "But at the center is you. It was you when . . . I didn't really have anyone. And it's been you ever since."

Her mouth opened but no words came as she stared at him in rapt attention.

"You're my constant," he said, his fingers tightening over hers in an attempt to convey the importance that had to him. "I love you, Catherine. I think I've loved you longer than I haven't. For half my life."

Exhaling a shaky breath, she blinked at the tears welling in her eyes.

He smiled, tears pricking his own eyes, more sure of purpose than he had ever been in his life.

"Will you marry me?"

Without a word, Catherine leaned in and kissed him deeply even as she nodded.

"Okay," he said as he exhaled, the corner of his mouth rising in a half smile. "That . . . that seemed like an affirmative response, but . . . I think I'm gonna need to hear the word."

Her smile was both radiant and amused, and she paused to lick her lips, moving on to her knees and facing him fully.

Cradling his face gently, she asked, "Are you listening?"

He swallowed thickly, nodding once, and she said the word.

The only one he needed to hear.

" _Yes_."

...

" _Yes_."

The word echoed in his ears as she captured his mouth in a deep kiss, full of love. She stroked his cheeks in a tender caress, and he reached for her, needing to feel her closer.

The passion that was always just below the surface flared between them. Never breaking the kiss, he guided her down to lie on her back and shifted to hover over her. Their legs tangled naturally, and she hummed as his familiar weight settled against her body.

Her hand fell to the blanket by her head, and without needing to open his eyes he reached for it, lacing their fingers together.

Their kisses grew more heated, and as his lips moved down to her neck, she managed to gasp, "Inside."

He trailed kisses across her skin, and she keened in delight at the scratch of his day old stubble.

"We need to go inside," she said, her breath uneven. "Steve . . ."

"Hmmm . . .?" he hummed against her collarbone.

Releasing his hand, she grasped his cheeks and brought his face close to hers, kissing him hard.

When she spoke again, her voice was clear and insistent.

" _Now_ , sailor."

His eyebrows shot up, and an intrigued smile appeared on his face.

He rose quickly to his feet and held both hands out to her. She slipped her hands into his, and he pulled her up and kissed her again in one fluid motion.

Breaking apart, he looked down at the blanket and empty wine glasses.

"Leave it," she said and tugged on his hands.

His smile grew at her impatience. She took a few steps backward, pulling him along, before dropping one of his hands and turning toward the house.

He kept pace with her, calling, "Cammie, come," without looking away from Catherine, knowing their dog would follow.

Silently, electricity coursing between them, they made their way into the house, pausing only to lock the back door.

At the base of the stairs, he stopped, his hold on her hand causing her to turn and look back at him.

"Wh–" she began to ask.

Without a word, he swept her up, holding her securely with one arm beneath her back and the other under her thighs. Her arms moved instinctively around his neck.

Their eyes locked, filled with emotion. Her fingers grazed his jaw, and this time when their lips met, it was in a slow, unhurried kiss that conveyed the love and devotion each felt.

With measured steps, he held her gaze as he ascended the stairs one at a time, pausing on the landing to kiss her again.

He climbed the final steps and walked the short distance to their bedroom. His lips found hers once more as he eased her down onto the bed, lingering for a long moment before he straightened.

She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it aside, and thumbed open the buttons on her jeans, then paused to lean back against the pillows as she watched him strip off his shirt and cargoes.

Kneeling with one leg on the bed, he urged her to lift her hips so he could slide her jeans off.

A smiled twitched on her face. "That reminds me . . . weren't you supposed to be down on one knee?"

He quirked an eyebrow, not pausing in his movements. "I did say we don't do things according to convention."

"True," she admitted as her jeans dropped to the floor.

His eyes traveled up her bare legs to the purple lace of her panties. "I'll make it up to you," he promised with a quick eyebrow waggle.

She licked her lips and grinned eagerly.

He nodded his head toward the door. "And I did carry you upstairs . . ."

"You did," she acknowledged. Smiling, she reached out to bring him closer. "No need to ask what brought that on."

He smiled, moving over her and bracing himself with his hands on either side of her body. She leaned up for a kiss, but he pulled back.

"Say it again?" he asked, his voice quiet.

A teasing retort was on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped at the look on his face. She reached up and ran the backs of her fingers against his cheek.

" _Yes_ ," she said firmly. "I love you, Steve. I've loved you for a very long time." She smiled, tears once more coming to her eyes. "Like you said, longer than I haven't." Raising her other hand to his face, she stroked his jaw lightly before continuing. "When I think of my past, my present, and my future . . . it's you."

He swallowed thickly at that, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So, yes," she repeated with a radiant smile. "Yes, of course I will marry you."

At his grateful look, she drew him forward for a deep, soulful kiss, encouraging him to lie against her.

They made love slowly, long into the night, savoring each touch and kiss as if it were new, and reveling in the love that had brought them to this point and would take them so much further.

Hours later, they remained wrapped up together in their bed.

"I can hear you thinking," Steve said as he kissed the top of her head as it lay cradled against his shoulder.

"Hey, that's my line," she chuckled into his chest, her fingers tracing the muscles on his abdomen.

"Maybe I can do it now, too." Steve took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Like it's my new fiancé super power."

Catherine raised her head and looked at him with a beaming smile. She started to speak then stopped. Even though Steve didn't think it was possible, her smile got brighter. "I have a fiancé." She spoke slowly as if testing the way the word felt rolling off her tongue. "And I am a fiancée."

"I know." Steve grinned as he sifted his hand through her hair. "It seems like it should feel strange after all this time, but it doesn't."

Catherine leaned into his touch, never losing eye contact. "It feels … right."

"It does," he agreed and dipped his head in for a kiss. He knew if he allowed the kiss to deepen they'd be distracted for quite a while so he pulled back and smiled at her. "Now … about what you were thinking a few minutes ago."

"I was thinking … it's 1:30 AM here … " She bit her bottom lip.

"Which makes it 6:30 AM in New York." He nodded. "So, let's call your parents."

"You really can read my thoughts," Catherine said excitedly and reached for her phone. She wasn't sure why, but her hands shook ever so slightly as she heard the call connect. Elizabeth Rollins picked up on the second ring _,_ concern clear in her voice.

" _Catherine, honey, is everything ok?"_

"Everything's fine, Mom," Catherine rushed to assure her.

" _It's very late there. What's happening? Is Steve ok?"_

"He's fine, Mom. I promise. He's right here." Catherine leaned her head next to Steve's and held the phone so he could hear the conversation. "We just … we wanted to catch you before you headed out to work. I know today will be a long day for you."

" _First day of finals," Elizabeth sighed. "The campus will be filled with the smell of stale coffee, flop sweat and panic."_

Catherine chuckled. "Sounds lovely. Is Dad there?"

" _He's out for a walk with Smokey. He'll be back in about half an hour."_

"Is Gram up?"

" _Not yet," Elizabeth said warily, her earlier concern making a return appearance. "Are you sure everything's ok?"_

"I'm positive. I didn't mean to worry you by calling so early." Catherine looked at Steve who smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Mom, Steve and I wanted you to be the first one to know ..." She could suddenly feel her mother's anticipation and excitement, even with a continent and an ocean between them, as the connection crackled with energy. "We're getting married."

Elizabeth let out an excited squeal, and Catherine didn't even need to see her mother to know her hand had fluttered involuntarily to her mouth.

" _Oh, sweetheart, oh … I don't know what to say. I'm … I couldn't be happier. Congratulations to both of you. I've never known two people more perfectly matched than you and Steve."_

"Thank you," Steve and Catherine said in unison, their overwhelming happiness evident in their voices.

" _I know you two do things your own way and I never wanted to push but … married … a wedding …" She sighed happily. "Oh, I'm so happy for both of you."_

"We're happy too, Mom," Catherine beamed, clearly thrilled by her mother's reaction to the news.

" _I'm just … I don't know what to do first. I feel like giving someone one of Jacob's patented jumping high fives but there's no one here to do it with. Thankfully there's also no one here to see me dancing around the living room."_

"We should have skyped," Steve teased her.

" _Oh, your father and Grandma Ang are going to be over the moon."_

"We'll call later and talk to them," Catherine promised. "We both just wanted to call before you left for work."

" _I'm so glad you did," Elizabeth bubbled. "I remember the first break you had from the Academy when you talked so much about this Midshipman named Steve McGarrett. Your face lit up every time you said his name. You swore he was just a friend but … I knew it was more than that. A mother knows when her daughter's in love. All I could think was, please don't let this man break my little girl's heart."_

"Mom," Catherine said softly.

" _And then a couple of years later, you brought him home to meet us. And after knowing him for just a few hours, I remember thinking_ _his heart needed protecting just as much as yours._ _I knew your relationship wouldn't be easy, especially with your careers and the long separations, but somehow I knew the two of you would find a way. Love like that … it always finds a way."_

Steve squeezed Catherine's hand. "And aside from one moment of bad judgment on my part, we did find a way."

Catherine kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Actually," she grinned, "Now that I think about it, Mom, you were the one who convinced me to go to Bangkok that weekend when my plans with Carrie fell through. The weekend Steve and I reconnected."

"Wait," Steve said, looking from Catherine's face to the phone then back to his newly minted fiancée. "Your mom is the one who suggested you go to Bangkok that weekend?"

"Yes, why?" Catherine knit her eyebrows in confusion.

Steve's mind drifted back to the time he and Catherine weren't together, a time he generally preferred not to think about. But now … this new revelation … it changed things. "If I'm not mistaken, I seem to recall sending you an email, Elizabeth, saying I was going to Bangkok on liberty and then off on a new mission and I wouldn't be able to stay in touch as much ..." Steve said. "Didn't I?"

" _Yes," Elizabeth said. "You did. You'd been ducking my calls and emails for weeks. I could tell you were in pain, and regretting your decision, but you wouldn't talk to me about it. I was worried you weren't talking to anyone about it."_

"I was afraid you'd mention Catherine … and Billy … and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep pretending it didn't bother me. Not to you," Steve said quietly. "I could never fool you."

Catherine wrapped her free hand around Steve's bicep and squeezed softly.

" _I actually wanted to drop a few hints that Catherine and Billy were through, and if you were looking for a second chance, this might be the time."_

"So you suggested I go to Bangkok because you knew Steve would be there?" Catherine asked incredulously.

" _I decided to try to get the two of you to the same city and let fate take over," Elizabeth said unapologetically. "And if you're waiting for me to say I'm sorry I did it, you'll be waiting a very long time. The two of you needed a little push and well … the important thing is it worked."_

"How did we never put two and two together before?" Catherine smiled.

" _I'm very stealthy. But all I did was get you to the same city, you did the rest yourselves. Plus, there's no doubt in my mind the two of you would have found your way back to each other eventually. Some things are just meant to be."_

"Well, I certainly owe you big for helping me correct the biggest mistake I ever made," Steve said sincerely.

" _You've paid me back a million times over," Elizabeth said. "With every smile you've brought to my daughter's face and every happy moment the two of you have shared together. You're a good man and you love my daughter, and more than that, you respect her and you always put her first. What more could a mother want? I stopped thinking of you as just Catherine's boyfriend a looong time ago, Steve. You're part of our family. An important part. I'm so happy for both of you."_

"Thanks, Mom," Catherine said with welling eyes. "We love you, too. But you better get going now. You can't be late for class. We'll skype later."

" _Oh my, I definitely do have to run. I love you both. Congratulations."_

"We love you too," Steve and Catherine said in unison.

She disconnected the call and tossed her phone back on her nightstand. "I'm glad we called."

"Me too," Steve smiled as she returned to her place against his chest. "Me too."

….

Later, Steve lay stretched out on his back with an arm around Catherine, who was tucked tight against his side, their eyes both closed, though neither was asleep. Her hand rested lightly on his chest, and he played idly with her fingers, tracing each one.

His eyes popped open suddenly. "Ring."

"Hmm?" Catherine murmured, her eyes still closed and a contented expression on her face.

He turned his head toward her, tapping her finger. "You need a ring."

She looked up at him and sighed. "I don't need a ring."

"Yes, you do," he said firmly.

"Steve –" she started, propping herself up on her side.

He rose to his elbows. "Catherine."

She smiled in amusement at his insistent look. "Well, we're not going right now," she said, running her hand up his chest to his neck. Her eyes danced, and her smile was sultry. "No stores are open, and even if there were, there's _no way_ I'm letting you out of this bed."

Pulling him into a kiss, she laid back and coaxed him to roll over her.

"Mmm," he moaned, deepening the kiss.

Her fingers grazed his jaw on their way to slide through his hair.

She was just settling into the kiss when he pulled back abruptly, his eyebrows shooting up with a sudden thought. "Wait."

"What?" she panted.

"Hang on," he said, sliding out of her arms and out of bed.

"Steve –" she protested as she sat up.

"Just . . ." He pulled on a pair of shorts and held up a finger. "One minute," he said and headed out of the room in a hurry.

She stared after him, her brow knitted in confusion. "This is highly unorthodox, Commander," she called out.

"I know," he called back from the stairs. "Would you just . . . hang on."

Catherine looked at Cammie on her bed in the corner. "Oh, who is he kidding?"

She got up and looked in the closet. Pulling on the purple button-down shirt, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs as she buttoned it.

She found him in the dining room by the desk, searching through a familiar yellow bag.

"What are you–" she started to say, coming up behind him.

He turned toward her, holding the simple purple ring from the bag of Jacob's party favors.

"This'll have to do for now."

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, and her eyes flew to his. "Steve . . ." she whispered, touched.

Holding her gaze, he slowly lowered himself onto one knee in front of her.

Her breath caught, and she shook her head. "You don't have to–"

"Yes, I do."

She swallowed hard at the emotion swelling inside her.

He reached for her left hand, bringing it up slowly between them. He ran his thumb over her bare ring finger then looked into her eyes.

"You want me to say it again?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded, tears filling her eyes.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Marry me?"

With a smile that lit up the room, she replied. "Yes."

Slowly, he slid the plastic ring onto her finger and held her hand in both of his, closing his eyes briefly.

She squeezed his fingers and tugged on his hands to bring him to his feet. He stepped close and immediately sought her lips.

As they kissed, she brought her hand to his cheek, and he felt the ring against his skin.

He covered her hand with his and pressed his thumb to the ring on her finger. Turning his head, he kissed her palm and then the underside of the ring.

She beamed at him through her tears. "Yes," she said once more, and pulled him down for another heartfelt kiss.

…..

Lying beside him once again, Catherine intertwined their fingers and gazed at their hands, relishing the feel of his hand in hers and the new feeling of the ring against her finger. "Still us," she said quietly.

"Hmm?" Steve looked down at her.

She smiled at the memory. "We're still us, no matter what, we always will be."

"Same thing you said after our first night together." He kissed her temple, and she nodded. "When I was afraid of losing you as my best friend once we became more." He held her gaze. "I already loved you, Cath, even then."

"Me, too, so much. I knew I couldn't see a future without you in it." She kissed him softly. "Defined or undefined."

He looked at her questioningly.

She tilted her head and smiled softly. "Just something I said to Carrie a very long time ago."

He was quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"After that first night, when I got back to the Hall, I told Carrie we'd decided not to define what we were, that we didn't need to. That we were still Steve and Catherine. Still us."

She held up their hands. "Defined. But what I said - it's still true. Everything changed, but nothing changed. Then and now."

He paused thoughtfully.

"Defined . . ." he said. "You know that's not why I asked."

She cupped his cheek. "Of course I know. This isn't about definitions. This is about the next step on our path.

"Exactly. We do this our way, for us."

"Like we always have."

He ran his thumb across her ring. "Always."

She moved to place a another soft kiss on his lips and felt him smile into it. "Always."

….

"I think someone is ready for her morning trip outside," Steve said as Cammie placed her paws on his side of the bed and looked at him expectantly. "I'll take her."

"What time is it?" Catherine mumbled into his chest.

"Six o'clock. You can go back to sleep for an hour or so if you want."

She snorted as she lifted her head from his chest and reached over to ruffle Cammie's fur. " _Back_ to sleep? I'm pretty sure I haven't slept more than ten minutes all night."

"Same here," he chuckled, not sounding a bit dismayed by the fact. "You stay in bed. I'll take care of Cammie."

"How about if we do it together?"

"I'm never gonna turn down an offer like that." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the temple. "Run or swim?"

"Hmmmm … I'm thinking swim." Catherine turned to Cammie, who seemed excited that it looked as if both of her humans were ready to play this morning. "Do you wanna go for a swim, pretty girl?"

The happy dog's tail immediately began to thump.

"Swim it is," Steve chuckled as swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll race you to the water."

Forty-five minutes later they sat side-by-side in lounge chairs on the deck, exhilarated from their swim despite their lack of sleep. As they cooled down, Cammie shook the water from her fur and began her morning rounds making sure everything was as it should be in the back yard.

"Wanna grab a shower before breakfast?" Steve asked as he draped his towel across his shoulders. "I'll let you go first while I whip up some pancakes."

"Pancakes? On a Monday morning? Wow. I am liking engaged life so far," Catherine grinned as she squeezed water from her hair.

He waggled his eyebrows. "There's lots more where that came from."

"I can't wait but … "

"But what?"

She looked at the awakening sky. "Can we sit here a while longer and watch the sunrise? It'll only be a few more minutes. Then maybe we can shower together and make smoothies for breakfast."

"I like the way you think."

Steve reached over and tugged on her hand, and Catherine moved happily from her chair to his. She molded to his side and sighed with contentment as he laced their fingers together and once again felt the new sensation of her ring.

He ran his finger over the plastic band and smiled as the memories of the previous night washed over him. When he turned to look at Catherine, he could tell by the look on her face that her thoughts matched his.

"You said yes," he said excitedly.

"Several times," she beamed.

He looked out at the ocean then back at her smiling face. "We should probably enjoy these last few quiet moments because as soon as people find out, I expect there will be quite a bit of … well, let's say excitement."

"You're probably right," Catherine nodded. "Should we tell people or should we let them figure it out?"

"Personally I'm ready to buy up all the billboard space on the island or hire a plane to skywrite 'She said YES!' but the fact is we work with some really top-flight detectives. I don't think it'll take them long to figure it out."

"And once Danny knows … " Catherine chuckled.

"Everyone will know," Steve finished the sentence.

Catherine's eyes moved back to the brightly colored sky. "Sunrises here are always beautiful, but this one is particularly gorgeous," she observed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know why that is?"

"No, why?"

"Kamekona's aunties would say that we have pleased Kane, the god of the dawn and sky, by deciding to get married under the setting sun, so he is putting on a show for us this morning in celebration."

Catherine's gaze was drawn back to the colors of the sunrise, a look of wonder on her face. "I like that idea. A lot."

"Me too. I can't think of a better way to start this next part of our journey together."

"Me, either," Catherine sighed happily. "So no matter how crazy things get over the next few weeks, or months, or even years, with our friends and our jobs and our ever-expanding family, let's always remember we can come right back here, under the watchful eye of Kane, and re-center ourselves, just the two of us."

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Steve ran his finger over her ring again. "I love you."

"I love you."

She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, and when they finally separated, they whispered the same word in unison.

"Always."

 **THE BEGINNING**

… **.**

 _Today's Ask the Authors question:_

 _Mari21763 do u hve any plan to make Steve propose 2 cath in d near future? I really need a mcroll wedding. hanissuraya99 Cath McGarrett_

 _ **Why, YES! As a matter of fact we do. And it almost killed us not to let the cat out of the bag!**_

 _You can still submit questions for our first ever Ask the REAL World Authors Q &A via reviews, email (realmcroll at yahoo dot com), on Tumblr (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com) or on Twitter (at Mari21763). Ask away!_


End file.
